Vodahmin Nonvul
by Mephiles the Dark Spartan
Summary: She exists beyond the reach of the Elder Scrolls, prophesized as the Dovahin, the one who fell from the heavens as Alduin's birthright- a soldier to win him Nirn. An immortal in a mortal form. Six. Rated M, but probably really a T.
1. Chapter 1 Unknowns

**Chapter 1- Unknowns**

The sky split to welcome him as he fell from the vortex of Time itself. He roared, shattering the calm silence that hung over the land. In his claws, he clutched something- some_one._ Someone who he had reached out for, dragged through the swirling storms as he had flown through them and collided with their time. Someone from a different time in a different world, whose mind and _soul_ he recognized through prophecy passed down through hundreds of years by Akatosh himself.

While it annoyed him that it was a _human _he had been given as his inheritance, he settled that it was of a different kind than the ones that he had so often battled, who had used the _Kel, _who had put him, the son of the God of Time _him_self, into Time _it_self_!_ Bah, it was useless thinking of past events. He glared down at the limp figure he carried, and he tilted his head slightly. Something was wrong… He sniffed the air, now able to smell again since he didn't have the constant time winds blowing any trace of scent away from him-

_Blood._

Leave it to his recently awful luck to get a broken present.

She felt like she was floating, lost in space. That was odd- she was fairly certain that she hadn't been in space whenever she blacked out… She had blacked out, hadn't she? She looked around, but there was only a single star in sight- a massive, golden star that seemed to be far too close. The star suddenly seemed to expand, changing rapidly into a strange creature with a reptilian head and… wings? That was odd, but she guessed that it was a dream and these things always happened- didn't they? She couldn't remember.

Then it began speaking to her.

"_I am sorry… but I had to make this promise long ago. Destruction must occur to guarantee construction. Balance must be achieved. I can give my world a chance… but I must also take it away. Such is the task of the gods. You must understand what I expect of you- the same as what has been expected of you by your own. Your best. Nothing less, everything more if you can manage it in the state I must leave you in. I wish that I could leave you with the memory of them, but you will have to find the original you yourself… I can, however, leave you with a blessing befitting a Dovahin- the first Dovahin. The Last Dovahin. The power to speak in my children's language, to control their power and guide them, for that is the destiny you must have, otherworlder, long ago decided by the original Et'Ada, and again, I am sorry. So very, very sorry for taking you away from your own kind to fight against them. Perhaps, when all is over, I can take you back… but I do not know."_

The fiery dragon began to fade away, but she wasn't done with this dragon-god thing yet.

"Hang on a second- what do you mean? Memory? Is that why I don't have any idea as to how I got here?"

"_Oh, no, that is simply because you were unconscious."_

"Well that's an answer, I guess, but what about the rest? It's just… I know the basics, but I don't know _how _I know them. How did I learn to talk in the first place? Why do I feel so… confused?"

"_Hush now. You have lost much… Perhaps you can find it again, but until-"_

"Stop with 'perhaps', and the 'maybes' and 'sorrys', and just give me a straight answer!"

"…_I picked well."_ The dragon said with a thoughtful hum, and then it seemed to explode in a supernova, and she covered her eyes.

Alduin landed on the tower, still holding the human in one claw. He glared down at the mix of man and mer below- mostly the first, but a few of the latter. With a roar, he cracked the sky once again, and meteors fell from it. He looked down at the panicking mortals and shouted, a true Unrelenting Force, before he lifted into the sky. It was time to reintroduce himself to these lesser species, and he was certain that the 'Dovahin' he carried was not _too_ badly injured. He dodged arrows and spells, broke down walls, breathed fire- Generally giving a display of his sheer power. However, he felt the human in his claws stirring- waking up ever so slowly. There was only one fitting place to go- he spread his wings, arcing away from the small town, towards a spot that only those that could fly could reach.

Skuldafn.

Some of his fallen kin were buried on the way there- it wouldn't hurt to revive some of them to create a better welcoming party for their newest ally in a war that had never quite ended.

Their prophesized general.

The Nonvul Dovahin.

The Grohiik.

Tamriel and the rest of Nirn would be his- starting with Skyrim.

**I know, I know- it's nowhere near ANY of the stories I have planned. But~ I had this sleep-deprivation fueled idea that "I'mma make a whole series of Noble Six survival stories in as many different crossovers as I can manage! Forget canon- Ruin lore! MUHAHAHA-"**

***Coughs* Right, anyways, I have no clue if this'll be a frequent update thing or a practically never update thing or an update it all at once after practically writing the whole thing in a couple of months. **

**And as for the first one being an Elder Scrolls crossover, blame it on Dovahchiief… who would make a good addition to the story on the Dragonborn's side, so there can be an awesome Hyper Lethal Showdown…**

**AUDIENCE, I HAVE AN IDEA.**

**Maybe.**

**I dunno.**

**Oh, I guess I oughta mention that I own nothing la-di-da-di-da, blah blah blah. **

**Oh, and in describing the 'Time Vortex', if you can guess where that's from, I'll like, let you come up with an OC Dragon to stick in the story to be part of Alduin's army or something. I dunno, I've got no idea how closely I want to follow the Skyrim storyline. XD**

**-MTDS**


	2. Chapter 2 Lies

**Chapter 2- Lies  
**

"_Alok, joor. Mu lost lingrah saraan."_

_Rise mortal. We have long waited._

This wasn't the voice she had heard in her dreams- no, this one was rough, annoyed, and generally angry sounding. "Ni nu…" She muttered, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep- she was tired, very, very tired, and to hell with it, she wanted to sleep. She felt like she hadn't in a month. Had she? Another thing she didn't know. She just hoped that dream with the dragon-god wouldn't happen again.

Alduin was surprised. 'Ni nu'? _Not now? Who does this mortal think she is speaking too?! _ He tapped the side of her oddly formed helmet with one claw. It had been strange- when he had first pulled her through time, he could have sworn that it formed around her head, as if the gods were protecting her from the energy that could instantly turn most living things to dust. In hindsight, they probably had been, but he could care less about that. The Dovahin, as was the only thing he knew to call her, sat up slowly, as if moving was an impossible effort, before she finally bothered to look at him.

"You don't look like the other dragon guy."

It was a simple statement, but one that hit Alduin like a cart full of bricks. "What?"

"Oh, that's right. Hahnuue… dreams. I forgot." She said thoughtfully. "I think I've been doing that a lot recently."

Alduin tilted his head. "Tell me about your… dreams."

The Dovahin yawned. "Really it's just one- This one about this star that turned into a dragon that then said a bunch of useless nonsense and finally proceeded to explode."

Alduin leaned back slightly, "Did he tell you his name, this… 'star-dragon'?"

"No. Why? Is that something important?" She seemed honestly confused- as if she wasn't exactly sure how things fit together, but she knew that they were somehow _supposed _to. Alduin nodded slightly. "I believe I know- Akatosh. My… father."

"Hang on a second… The big dragon from _my dream…"_

"Yes."

"Who is apparently some sort of _god,_ from what he said…"

"Yes."

"Is your _dad?"_

"Yes. I am Alduin, first born of Akatosh." He said proudly. "Rightful ruler of Nirn, Destroyer of Worlds, strongest of the Dov. Now, what is your name, joor?"

"Stop calling me 'mortal'. It's getting on my nerves. Anyways I… don't exactly, um… know. Sorry. 'Akatosh' said something about being some sort of 'Dovahin', but other than that, I have no clue."

Alduin smiled ever so faintly. "I thought so."

"Okay, now it's your turn to tell me something- how in the world is that a good thing?!"

Alduin tilted his head. "Well, I know you. In fact, I just saved your life… Again, I might add."

_Perfect,_ he thought. Now she was listening intently. "Yes, you were in a very bad state when I finally tracked you down. I had to get help from some of my allies to heal you."

She sat a little straighter before standing up. "Who made me forget everything?" She said darkly, with the aggressive passion for vengeance and bloodlust of a true Dovah.

Alduin thought back to the tower and the little town, and someone else whose soul he had recognized.

"None other than the Dovahkiin, of course. The sworn enemy of us all." Then he spread his wings and roared, and other dragons rose to the sky from where they had waited at their various posts around Skuldafn, chanting in their language.

"Fah faal Dovahin! Krii faal Dovahkiin!"

A battle cry to guarantee loyalty...

And she reacted exactly as Alduin had wanted her to.

"Then tell me where this 'Dragonborn' is, and tell me my name so I can try and remember, Alduin." She said the last part in an almost pleading tone- desperate to find some sort of answer, a reason for anything.

"The Dragonborn can wait. We have more important work right now…" And he thought back to the prophecies.

The mortal who spoke their language with fluent ease granted by the first dragon.

The Noble Dov among humans.

"And that work will require my most trusted Grah-Zeymahzin… You, Nonvul."

And she took a strange metal object off her hip and activated it, and it formed into a strange sword, with two glowing blades that burned hotter than any flame.

"Zu krif fah hio."

_I fight for you._

So spoke the Dovahin, lured by Alduin into an oath based on half-there memories and lies.

So spoke the soldier, who understood her weapon, but did not know how.

So spoke Nonvul, whose true name not even the gods knew.

So she spoke, swearing vengeance.

So she believed.


	3. Chapter 3 Kiin do Dov

**Chapter 3- Kiin do Dov  
**

Alduin was, quite frankly, amazed at the ease with which the Dovahin had taken command. While many of the Dragons had initially been resentful of being led by a human, she had proven herself in a way that had entirely surprised him. It had played out in a way that had had him enthralled from the sidelines, even when he should be tearing the throat out of the insubordinate dovah, devouring his soul as punishment for going against his orders to obey the Dovahin. As it was, the effect had been perfect.

It had been a Blood Dragon, one who's name Alduin recalled as being 'Agyoldwiin'. He was a comparatively 'young' male, who, even in the greatest time of the Dovah, had been prone to a sarcastic, egotistic personality. Alduin had not minded then, but when the dragon had begun making snide remarks about being led by a mortal, a _human_ mortal no less, the Dovahin had been considerably less lax. It had been, perhaps, among the most masterful moves in the entirety of the history of combat between Dragons and the Mortal Races.

Nonvul had, quite literally, flipped the dragon over, grabbing him by his head crest and pulling him to one side. From her own surprise, she hadn't exactly been expecting the rest of the dragon to fall over with it. Still, she had recovered quickly, planting a boot on the side of Agyoldwiin's head, pushing down with growing pressure until he had submitted, whimpering from a mix of pain and fear that the others could smell, much to the now-disgraced Dovah's shame. The Dovahin had then, quite simply, continued her preparations, laying out maps, studying the layouts of Skyrim and her holds. She had her sights set on a single strategy. A map recovered by one dragon from a camp not far from nearby Riften had revealed that the humans were involved in their own war, and she was perfectly willing to take advantage of this.

As it was, Alduin was now standing in the massive room she had claimed as her 'War Room', looking over the diagrams, trying to decide what to make out of the complex battle strategies. He was slightly disgruntled with the fact that she was taking nigh on _entire_ command. Perhaps he was just being unreasonable- this was the warrior he had been promised to combat the rest of the mortals, after all. Of course she was going to want the most efficient chain of command possible.

Still, the fact that she went about it with such a completely focused determination, intent on settling both her own personal grudge and the Never-quite-over-war between the _Joors_ and the _Dov, _made him slightly anxious. If that trained rage and strangely tactical mindset was ever turned against him, the battle would be among the highest of legends, not simply because of the participants. However, she currently seemed perfectly content to plot out the best possible ways to eliminate the target. Akatosh really had outdone himself with this particular present…

"Alduin, I plan on doing a bit of scouting on my own, if there's nothing really important that I need to do. Besides all, y'know, this."

Alduin blinked as the Dovahin gestured to various maps stabbed onto the walls with assortments of knives. A few of them- duplicates, it looked- seemed to have been used as target practice upon observation. "Why would you want to do that? There is much to be done preparing, still. I haven't yet discovered the fates of some of my former soldiers, and besides, you know what happened to Mirmulnir."

"The Dovahkiin, I know Alduin. You know that my Thu'um is just as powerful as any Dovah here, and besides, I won't be unprepared as he was. If it will make you more tolerant, I'll take a couple of the dragons as bodyguards." She looked up at him, and he could imagine the snarky smirk she most likely had under that strange helmet. "Hell, I'll even promise not to attack any cities. That's more than can be said for some of the ones you've brought back."

Alduin thought for a moment. "I'm not exactly certain that that's a promise you can keep."

"Are you kidding me? Spartans keep their-" She cut off, putting one hand on the side of her helmet, shaking her head to clear it. "What the…?" She paused for a moment, than continued as if nothing had happened. "So, can I go? I'm not just going to stay pent up in here drawing lines and throwing knives."

Ah, so she _had_ been using the cities as target practice…

"Very well. I'll permit it- as long as you take... Iizviingkrii and Vedsosgron."

"Consider it a deal then, World-Eater."

Alduin nodded, and now just hoped that whatever a 'Spartan' was, it would stay out of her head long enough for her to win him this war.


	4. Chapter 4 Of Aedra and Daedra

**Chapter 4- Of Aedra and Daedra  
**

_A few days previously…_

_Silver armored, he sat, contemplating every move ever made by any being in existence… except for one. One escaped his thoughts, as if she was entirely unpredictable. He could follow the links, connecting the blank spaces- a single trail, starting when Alduin would return from the Vortex. _

_Yes, he knew how that would play out._

_He knew how _everything _would play out._

_Even so, he needed to seek council. He gestured to one of his Soldiers- smaller versions of himself in appearance, all entirely identical. "Head to the Apocrypha. Bring Hermaeus Mora back here."_

_He gestured to another Knight. "Bring me Arkay. Whatever you do, do not alert Akatosh. He wants his little pet to guarantee a fate of his choice…"_

_Now, he was simply speaking to himself, as his Knight wouldn't truly care… as he had designed._

"_I seek to level the playing field with a pawn of my own."_

_Both Knights nodded and made hollow growling noises of confirmation. _

_..._

"_It has not been long enough since I saw you last, Jyggalag. Judging from your new… home, I suppose, you've been regaining strength for quite a while. Perhaps about the time Sheogorath changed, hmm?"_

"_Your opinion was viewed and judged beforehand, Arkay. The proper response is 'yes'. I admire your… skill in deduction."_

_The Aedroth frowned, and Herma Mora spoke next._

"_Why did you ask for us, Jyggalag? I was under the impression that you knew everything going on."_

_Jyggalag growled slightly, sounding like one of his Knights. "Everything but one lifespan, one system of all-to-small details." _

_Fog swirled around him, becoming a projection of sorts, layers upon layers of tangled strings representing countless lives. Some were stronger than others. The Daedric Prince of Order gestured to an intricate knot of energies. "This is where we are currently located."_

_Arkay couldn't help but look awed. "This is how you see the world…?"_

"_When I wish. Life at its most basic, most Ordered. As you can see here, however, there is a snag…"_

"_A Dragon Break?"_

"_No, as it does not twist… Instead, it simply… vanishes, fading out of my sight. I need to know if any of you have observed a similar occurrence- I need to know what could have done this. I hate not knowing things, as I know you know."_

"_You almost sound like Sheogorath when you twist your sentences like that…" Herma Mora said silkily._

_Jyggalag reacted violently, stopping his sword mere centimeters from whatever could be considered a face on the Prince of Forbidden Knowledge. The Prince of Order composed himself and sat back down. "It will simply take time to fully rid myself of your curse…"_

_Arkay was deep in thought. "I still do not fully understand why you bothered connecting to my Plane. Why would you need me?"_

"_You rule over Life and Death, Arkay. That should be reason enough."_

_Mora hummed thoughtfully, pulling a black-covered book from a portal he opened, flicking the pages with a tentacle. "I'm surprised you did not remember this, Jyggalag…"_

_Jyggalag and Arkay looked at the depiction, a detailed sketch of a human in armor of some sort, surrounded by Dragons and text written in a mix of Dragon and Daedric dialects._

_Jyggalag shifted and the Knights surrounding the room whirred, putting their hands over their weapons._

"_Akatosh agreed not to drag her in!" Arkay snapped._

_Jyggalag dipped his head, thinking. "Yes… but he swore on Nirn he would."_

"_We must do something!" The singular Aedroth gestured wildly at the book. "The Dovahin was never supposed to exist- we all agreed that we could not place that sort of power in mortal hands! Not with the alliance of the Dovah!"_

_Mora closed the Black Book firmly, sending it safely back to his Apocrypha. "Then we must get rid of her. I say, we choose an opposite- someone we can track, someone we can predict and manipulate… But with the same power."_

"_Not precisely the same- they must not have such a powerful voice, or at least not be able to speak in the Dragon Language so fluently, but… we can ally them with the latest 'hero', can we not?" Jyggalag said._

_Arkay frowned. "Akatosh would not forbid me from helping the Dovahkiin. I will help if I can."_

_Jyggalag glared at the twisted bands of energy that represented his thoughts, molding them into something he was already seeing, tracing down the threads that these three gods were weaving._

"_A prototype of herself- stronger physically, just as skilled in every other way. With the Thu'um, he would have a chance."_

"_But how can we give him a Voice?"_

"_I can help with that." A voice boomed, and golden light flared. "Of course, I would like to set the record straight on my decision to keep my promise to Alduin."_

_Akatosh smirked at Jyggalag. "And very nice choice with the human. He is already deemed a hero by his kind- He will have no qualms about helping his kin here. It is, after all what he was raised to do."_

_The Time-God stepped forward. "It will be rather unfair to this version of him though, but perhaps we can reconnect him with his other mind afterward, this… John."_

_Jyggalag glared at Akatosh. "He would not have to face this at all if you had simply not made your Dragon-Master."_

"_Ah, but I made a promise, and, like them, I must keep my promises… and thank you for leaving the gate here open."_

_Now it was Jyggalag's turn for a knowing smirk. "All is planned, Akatosh."  
_

**Pfft, did I just choose to stick a certain Spartan in here? Yup. Why? 'Cause I really like epic fight scenes and such. :D **

**-MTDS**


End file.
